Hostile Savior
by anneryn7
Summary: AU. James/OC. He watched her for weeks. He watched as she was battered with abuse. He never took broken victims - he would make her strong again. He would make her save herself and he will be the death of her.
1. Feel Good Drag

**Author's Note: Alright all, this is my first crack at a Twilight fic. I haven't decided how long it's going to be yet. I had this dream I couldn't shake this morning, SO I figured I may as well do something productive with it. James will be slightly AU. Here goes nothin'.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR  
****Music Credit: "Feel Good Drag" – Anberlin**

Chapter One:

_~*.*~  
_'_I'm here for you.' She said and we can stay for a while.  
__My boyfriend's gone – we can just pretend._

_Lips that need no introduction, now who's the greater sin?  
__Your drab eyes seem to invite, tell me darling, where do we begin?_

_Was it over before, before it ever began?  
__Your kiss, your calls, your crutch, like the Devil's got your hand…_

_Was it over before, before it ever began?  
__Your lips, your lies, your lust, like the Devil's got your hands…_

_Everyone in this town is seeing someone else.  
__Everybody's tired of someone – our eyes wander for help._

_Prayers that need no answer now; I'm tired of who I am.  
__You were my greatest sin.  
__I fell in love with your sin, your littlest sin.  
__~*.*~_

I slammed my hand on top of my alarm clock. I'm not ready to get up and face the day yet. Last night was bad. I knew things were getting progressively worse and yet it still blindsided me. My mother's too busy laying in her drunken stupor to notice me or my sisters. It's not bad for them – it never is. He doesn't fancy them like he does me. I suppose it's both a gift and a curse. My mother's husband has taken a liking to coercing me into doing whatever he likes.

It started a few months ago. He wasn't always like this. It was the first time that they ever let me drink with them. I didn't realize that I had had too much to drink until it was too late. I don't get out much. I just wanted my mother to notice me and give a damn. I was too drunk to realize that he was putting his hands down my shirt. I tried to push him away but I couldn't. He wouldn't let me. His grip on me was too strong. I fell off the couch and crawled away. He got on top of me and slammed my face into the floor. I was frozen in fear. I can't remember all of the rest. He stopped before it got too far. Thank God my mother was in the next room.

Since that night, every day just gets worse. My mother does notice and she doesn't care. If I don't go along with it, he'll start on my sisters. His words, not mine. My father has been out of the picture for ages. He took off right after I was born. My sisters have a different dad. My mom was married to their dad for a long time. The first time she had an affair was with my father. She cheated on him again and they divorced about a year ago. He was a standup guy. He still comes to visit us. He's not an option. He's not my dad and I'm not his problem.

Eventually, things have to get better. I'm gone as much as possible. I hate coming back to the house. I never would have pictured my life turning out like this. I excel in school. I have to have a way out of this fucked up town. Everyone knows everyone here. My mother's new husband is an important man, here. He comes from old money. Even if they knew how sadistic he was, no one would do anything, because he employs half the town. He owns the local hospital and is close friends with the mayor.

If he's not careful I'm going to have no choice to walk my happy ass down to the ER and get checked out. Since last night, my ribs feel broken. It's harder to breathe than it should be. I can't go – I have no explanation for what happened other than the truth. If I tell anyone, he'll kill me. Something in my bones tells me that he's not lying.

I have no idea what he picked me. I don't even look like my mother. She's a beautiful, thin, blue-eyed, blonde woman. I'm her polar opposite in most respects. I have long dark hard, dark brown eyes; I'm a small like she is, with caramel skin. I never asked for her life, but it seems like I'm getting it for free. I don't know if he hits her, too. I don't have the courage to ask her.

I grabbed some clothes and ran to the bathroom. I took a two minute shower and brushed my teeth. It's fall so, I dressed in layers. No one will say anything. Layers make it harder for him to do anything. The more layers, the more time it takes to take off my clothes. Often times, that's my only saving grace. I washed my face and put on foundation to make it look like I actually get sleep at night. I put on lip balm and went to wake up my sisters.

Kelley is the youngest. She turned fifteen about a month ago. Kendra is a year older than I am but we're in the same grade. We're both seniors this year. Both of them are gorgeous. If you would have asked me a few months ago, I would have told you that all of us were pretty. Truth is… I don't feel Iike I'm anything anymore.

I did Kelley's hair while Kendra was in the shower. We used to be so close. I reminisced all the way to school. I can't wait to leave Forks.

We parted ways as soon as we were inside.

"Karson!" Emmett yelled behind me before picking me up. I squealed and tried to get down. Fuck, my ribs, I can't breathe. He seemed to realize that something was wrong because he put me down. I doubled over, taking strangled breaths. "My bad, you okay?" He asked, worried. I nodded.

"Yeah, I fell down some stairs yesterday. I've got made bruises. They hurt like a bitch." I told him. He smirked.

"Bruises are hot." He told me, grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"Where's Rose today?" I asked. He shrugged.

"We aren't married." He told me.

"Yeah, but she has a thing for you, everyone knows it." I told him. He shrugged, again.

"Can't I chill with my best girl without nagging?" He asked, slinging an arm around my shoulder. I nodded.

"Of course you can, I'm sorry."

"No sweat. You wanna come over and chill after school? Esme and Carlisle want to meet you."

"Sounds good, are you gonna feed me, too?" I asked. His smile dropped.

"Are things bad with your mom, again, Kar?" He asked. I didn't say anything. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry. It's nothing that I can't handle. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself." I told him. He didn't say anything. I've known Emmett for about a year. He and his foster family moved to Forks about a year ago. We hit it off. A lot of people assume he's a dumb jock. Yeah, he has his moments, but no one gives him enough credit. He's one of the smartest people I know.

"You don't have to go it all, alone. You know? How's Jeff treating you?" He asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Did he do something?" He pressed, pulling me to a stop. I can't look him in the eye.

"Nothing that he doesn't done before, okay? It's fine. He's just worse than my mom sometimes." I told him.

"That doesn't sound okay."

"I have to do the best I can with what I've got, Emmett. Okay? We can talk about it later, just let it go, please." I asked. He nodded.

"Walk you to class?"

"It's your class, too."

"Technicalities," he shrugged. I laughed and we linked arms. It's gonna be a long day. We took our seats and waited for our English teacher.

"Good morning class," Mr. Vice smiled. Someone walked into class. He stared at me as he walked to the teacher. He has long blonde hair, tied back in a ponytail, smoldering eyes. He looks dangerous and sexy. Wow. He winked at me. "We have a new student joining us, this is James Strong."

"Hey," he introduced himself.

"Why don't you a seat next to Miss Jenkins." He motioned to the empty seat next to me. James took his time walking over to me. Emmett was eyeing him. What's his deal?

~*.*~

"So, you're the infamous Karson that we've been hearing so much about." Esme smiled and pulled me into a hug. They're must be an affectionate family.

"It's nice to meet you." I told her.

"I'm Esme. My husband Carlisle will be home soon. He had a last minute patient to attend to." She told me. I nodded. "This is Alice, Jasper, and Edward."

"I've seen you around school before, but it's nice to formally meet you." Alice smiled. I gave her a small smile.

"Fascinating," Jasper said. I never could get a read on him, before.

"Be polite, Jasper." Alice pressed him.

"I'm Jasper." He told me, stiffly.

"He grows on you." Emmett teased.

"I gotcha. So, you must be Edward, then?" I asked. He nodded with a smirk. Well, good to know this really will be awkward, then. We went up to Emmett's room and watched movies. I sprawled out on top of him as 300 started.

"We can watch something else, Kar." He told me.

"Hell no, I love this movie. The Spartans are such badasses. And, it's Gerard Butler, hey now." I told him. He laughed and we sunk into a comfortable silence.

~*.*~

"Karson, wake up." Someone was shaking me. I jumped up.

"Don't touch me." I mumbled, trying to place my surroundings. I'm at Emmett's. I must have fallen asleep. "Sorry, I haven't been getting much sleep lately. I didn't mean to pass out on top of you." I apologized.

"If I minded, I would have pushed your ass onto the floor. A pretty girl can use me as a pillow anytime." He pushed my shoulder, smiling. I rolled my eyes. "Dinner is ready." He helped me up. I followed him downstairs.

"It smells great." I told him. He smiled. "Normally it's me or Kendra cooking." I told him.

"It's your day off, enjoy it." He pulled out my chair for me. This is nice. It's always nice not being home. It doesn't take much to top it.

"You must be Karson." Carlisle leaned down and gave me a hug. I nodded.

"I think I've met you before. You know my mother's husband, Jeff Gold." I told him.

"Ah, yes, most of us do know him. How is your mother doing?" He asked.

"She's alright."

"Glad to hear it." He took his seat. Dinner was amazing. I stayed at the Cullen's for a little longer then Emmett walked me home. I don't live too far from his house, maybe a couple of miles or so.

"Karson, you know you can tell me if something is going on, right?" He said. I nodded. "Then talk to me. I know that there's something you're not telling me." He told me. I shrugged.

"Look, you know I love you, Em, but there's just some things that better that you don't know. Okay? You can't do anything about what's going on. Don't burden yourself. I have my sisters to think about, okay? If I could tell anyone, it would be you. If things get bad… Really bad… You'll be the first to know. I promise." I squeezed his hand. He dropped my hand.

"That's not good enough. I know he's hurting you. It's killing me watching you suffer like this. Let me do something." He pleaded. I shook my head.

"And what are you going to do?" I asked.

"Get you out. You could stay with me." He offered.

"What about Kelley? She's only fifteen. She can't. It'd be kidnapping. You know that." I told him. He didn't say anything. "If you think of something that would work, let me know. I'll see you later." I kept walking without him. I still have a good fifteen minutes left until I'll be home. I'm tired of always being the victim. I can't stand it. Sometimes, being brave gets you killed. That's something that I can't afford to be right now. Tears started burning my eyes. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and kept walking. I walked head first into someone. "Shit, I'm sorry." I said, trying to make out who I hit.

"Pretty girls shouldn't cry." James eyed me, closely. "You should be careful who you run into. They could be dangerous." He told me, quietly. It gave me chills.

"I know plenty of dangerous; I think I'll be just fine, thanks." I told him, walking away. He grabbed my arm, lightly, to stop me. I turned around and faced him.

"And maybe you like it." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Not likely." I told him.

"Maybe you haven't met the right kind of dangerous yet." He told me. I stared at him.

"And you're the right kind?" I asked.

"You tell me." He stepped closer to me.

"Why have you been watching me? And don't play dumb. I've seen you."

"Maybe you're the only thing in this town worth watching." He countered.

"Hardly," I told him.

"Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Don't tell me what to do." I told him. He smirked.

"There's your fire. Do I scare you?" He asked.

"No. Should you?"

"Probably." He shrugged, still watching me. "What are you doing right now?" He asked.

"Walking home," I told him.

"Can I come?" He asked. I shrugged.

"It's your funeral." I told him.

"I'm good with parents." He told me. I laughed.

"Good luck." I didn't say anything else the rest of the way. I have no idea why he wanted to come home with me. I'm not sure it really matters. He's got muscle. I can see it outlined through his clothes. Maybe Jeff will leave me along tonight. Maybe, just maybe. Here's to hoping.

I unlocked the front door and I let him in after me. I locked it and I headed upstairs. I was stopped by a very sober mother. This is a first.

"Hey mom, this is James." I introduced. She smiled.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Lauren." She gave him a hug. "You're late." She told me. "I texted you to tell you that I was having dinner with the Cullens. Did you not get it?" I asked. She pulled out her phone and frowned.

"I must not have seen it earlier. Well, it's nice to meet you James." She smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine." He assured, smiling.

"Where's your husband?" I asked. She turned her attention back on me.

"Jeff is spending a couple of weeks out of town on business. He'll be back by the end of the month." She told me. I beamed. That's fantastic news.

"Karson offered to help me catch up in English. I've missed a little bit of school. Is that alright?" James asked her.

"I don't see why not. I'm going to bed. Stay as long as you like. Goodnight." She went to the fridge to grab a bottle of wine before retiring to her room. Now, that's more like it.

"Let's get to my room before she changes her mind." I told him. He followed me with a hand on my back. We got into my room and I locked the locks on my door. I have three deadbolts and a chain. He looked at me, questioningly.

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked.

"Her husband is an ass." I left it at that. He nodded. "Tell me why you're really here." I sat down on my bed.

"I want to get to know you better." I told me. His stare is intense.

"Why?"

"You fascinate me."

"Okay… What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Truth or dare," he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, you first." I told him.

"Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me." He smirked.

"How original." I walked over to him and planted my lips firmly on his. He kissed me back. He's so cold. Hm. I pulled away. "Truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Truth," he said.

"Were you following me?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"I live around here. It was mostly coincidence that we ran into each other. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How long has your mother been an alcoholic?" He asked. I shrugged.

"A few years now, I guess. Your turn."

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to tell me why I fascinate you." I told him. He made a face.

"I want to figure out who broke you." He answered. My face fell. I didn't say anything. "Was it Lauren or Jeff?"

"Both," I told him. "Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"Not really, but I know what to look for. You're trying so hard to be okay. I think it took an outsider to see it." He told me. "Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth."

"How long has he been hitting you?" He asked. I didn't say anything. "Okay, dare then. Show me your bruises." He tried again. I looked at him, for a second. I stood up and shed some layers and let him see the ones on my arms and legs. "What about your stomach?" I lifted up my shirt so he could see my purple stomach.

"Truth or dare?" I asked, putting on pajama pants. I don't know why I started talking to him but I can't bring myself to stop.

"Truth."

"How do you know what to look for? Who hit you?" I asked. He looked at me for a minute before cracking a disturbing smile.

"My mother," he answered. "Your turn."

"Truth."

"Do you want to learn how to defend yourself?" He asked. I nodded.

"Please." He started showing me easy ways to defend myself. It's something so obvious that never even occurred to me. Learn self-defense. It will come in handy. We didn't talk too much but he ended up staying the night in my bed with me. I don't know why but I feel safer with him here. For the first time in a long time, I had dreamless sleep and I didn't wake up scared.

Jeff will be back soon. Luck can't keep him away forever.

_~*.*~  
__Failure is your disease – I want my outline drawn.  
__You were my greatest failure; discourse your saving song._

_Was it over before, before it ever began?  
__Your kiss, your calls, your crutch, like the Devil's got your hand._

_Was it over before, before it ever began?  
__Your lips, your lies, your lust, like the Devil's got your hand.  
__~*.*~_

**Author's Note: Alright, more drama next chapter. Jeff will be back soon. James will show more of his true colors next chapter. Reviews would be lovely.**

**Xo Xo  
****Anneryn**


	2. Addicted

**Author's Note: Hey all, sorry about the delay. I was on vacation and my boyfriend's been sick. I've been trying to give my apartment a deep clean. I've been itching to get this written and up. Thanks for the support. Reviews are love and definitely much appreciated! **

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS.  
****Music Credit: "Addicted" – Saving Abel**

Chapter Two:

_~*.*~  
__I'm so addicted to all the things you do,  
__When you're going down on me in between the sheets…  
__All the sounds you make,  
__With every breath you take –  
__It's unlike anything when you're loving me._

_Ooh girl, let's take it slow.  
__So as for you, you know where to go.  
__I wanna take my love,  
__And hate you till the end._

_It's not like you to turn away,  
__With all the bullshit I can't take.  
__It's not like me to walk away.  
__~*.*~_

The days with James began to blur together. I don't know why I felt so drawn to him. He kept coming over after school, when I wasn't at Emmett's. Emmett didn't like the fact that I was spending so much time with him. He didn't trust him. I wasn't completely sure if I did, either, but I didn't want to stop seeing him. He made me nervous and excited in a way that no one else ever had before. He made me feel oddly safe. I couldn't explain why if I tried.

He has hunting eyes. There are times when he looks at me and I swear it feels like I'm his prey. He's never admitted it but I doubt he would let anything hurt me.

I've never really had many problems at school, mostly because of Emmett. He's a big dude. You'd have to have a death wish to piss him off. That and I generally tend to keep to myself. But lately, people have steered clear of me, even more than usual. Between Emmett and James, they're afraid to say anything to me. I'm not complaining.

To be honest, I don't even know what I would classify James as. Do I like spending time with him? Hell yes. Are we friends? I guess so. Is that all we are? Not likely. Am I crushing on him? Yes. Does he kiss like god? Yes. Are we dating? No. Are we seeing other people? No. Is Emmett getting jealous? Yes, even though he tries to hide it. Is he good for me? To be decided…

"Earth to Karson," Emmett snapped his fingers in front of my face. I came hurdling back into reality. I don't know what's been going on with me lately. I've always been much more aware. I've been letting myself slip since Jeff has been away. The peace can only last for so long. There's only about a week left of paradise. I'll be damned if I don't enjoy it. For two weeks, I've been a teenage girl – living, breathing, normal, teenage girl. And I love it.

"What's the haps, Em?" I asked. He grinned.

"I was trying to ask you to dinner tonight."

"Sure, what time do you want me over?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, not that kind of dinner. I want to take you out." He said.

"Oh…" It's not that I don't like Emmett. I do. I'd be lying if I said he wasn't down-right gorgeous. He is. But, he's also my best friend. I've been crushing on him forever, but I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our friendship. He's my boy and I love him.

"Relax – I want to take out my best girl. Can't I guy buy his best friend dinner without it being weird?" He asked.

"Well… when you put it that way _and_ if you're buying, how can a girl say no?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I'll pick you up after school." He told me. I nodded. Well, I hope this doesn't make things weird.

~*.*~

"Angel," James greeted me. I nodded in his direction.

"Is there a reason you refuse to use my name?"

"That's what you are."

"No, it's not."

"You're strong – you're broken – you're fragile – you're intoxicating… What else would you be? One day, you'll be lethal. You just don't believe it." He whispered, inching closer to me. I can feel his breath on my face.

"How are you so sure?"

"There are some things you can't mistake." He whispered, kissing me. My eyes fluttered closed and I savored the feel of his lips on mine. "You're my favorite puzzle, Karson."

"This is all a game to you?" I pulled away, trying to read him.

"No, this is life. I'm trying to show you how to play." He smirked. I didn't say anything. "Am I still coming over tonight?" He asked, watching me closely.

"If you want to… I'm have dinner with Emmett but I'm free afterwards."

"He wants you."

"We're friends."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't."

"We're only friends." I told him. He doesn't look convinced. "What are we?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"If you don't know, you have no right to be jealous." I told him, taking a bite of my lunch.

"What do you want to be?" He asked.

"I like what we are now, whatever that is."

"The entire school thinks we're dating." He told me.

"I'm not surprised."

"Maybe we should."

"Be surprised?"

"Date."

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Okay." I don't think the title changes anything. We were basically together before.

~*.*~

I wasn't surprised that my mother let James stay over the first night, but she hasn't said anything when he keeps spending the night. She just doesn't care. She seems to like having him around. He's always polite with her but he makes it clear that he doesn't approve of what he does. He has that air about him. He never really hides what he thinks. It's something I love about him. I've grown to crave it.

I ran a brush through my hair as James watched me get ready. He doesn't like staying at his place. He told me that he lives alone. His parents passed away a long time ago. He likes being here better. I don't have anything to hide from him, here. He respects my boundaries and he doesn't push things.

I know it isn't picture perfect, but I think this is how it's supposed to be. He doesn't hurt me. He never belittles me. He listens and watches. He shows me how to take care of myself. Every night we go through different defense tactics. He's never said why, but it's obvious that he cares. Things have evolved a lot since that first night he stayed here.

"Alright, I better go, before he drags me out of here." I teased. He smirked. He sat up and pulled me down to him. I fell onto his lap. He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back for a second before pulling away and untangling myself. "If you start now, I'll never leave. We both know that." He smirked.

"I'll be waiting for you when you come back." He told me, winking. I grabbed jacket and bag and headed outside to meet Emmett.

"It's about time. I thought I was gonna die from old age." Emmett whined. I rolled my eyes.

"You're fine and you only waited like five minutes."

"I could literally see time passing me by. I think I have a gray hair. Do you see this?" He motioned to his head. I used his shoulders to pull myself up and stand on my tiptoes to inspect his hair.

"You're fine, you big baby." I told him. He chuckled and snaked his arms around me, holding me to him. He smiled down at me. "You're beautiful – you know that?" He whispered. I gave him a quick squeeze and let go of him.

"Thanks, but we should probably go." I whispered getting into his car. He's been acting a little different lately. I'm not sure what it is. I have a feeling it's not all that good.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked. I shrugged.

"A little bit of everything. Is there a reason that you don't like James?" I asked him. He didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"There are some things that you don't know, Karson. Everybody has their secrets. I know I give you hell because you don't share yours, but I haven't really shared mine, either. You don't know the whole story when it comes to me or your man. I don't trust him. But, I'm not your father. I'm not going to tell you who you can see and who you can't. I think you should ask him about his past." Emmett told me.

"Is there something I should know?"

"It's not my something to tell."

"I'm not just asking about him, I'm asking about you, too. What aren't you telling me?" I asked. He didn't say anything.

"Ask him first, and then I will tell you. Deal?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't think you're giving me much of a choice. You know I love you, right? I don't care where you came from. You've been my only friend for a really long time. Just because you're different, that won't change." I looked him in the eye. He gave a sad smirk.

"I know, Kar. Let's just see how everything pans out. You're my girl. I wouldn't let you go that easily." He smiled. "That's enough serious talk for tonight. We are having fun."

~*.*~

"There's no way that you got away with doing that to Rosalie." I told him, laughing.

"No, I did. I mixed Nair in with her shampoo. She found out before I even got out of the bathroom. I booked it out of there. She would have fileted me alive, if she had her way. Jasper calmed her down. He has a calming effect on people. He always has. Alice helped me hide. She's the best sister a guy could ask for." He chuckled.

"It must be nice having a family with supportive parents, huh?" I asked. His smile slid off of his face.

"You'll have that one day. You know you're always welcome at my house. Esme and Carlisle love you." He squeezed my hand.

"We both know it's too late for that. What about Kendra and Kelley? Once they're taken care of, I'm out of there. They are the only thing tying me there. If they got hurt because of me, I wouldn't be able to live myself." I whispered.

"What does he do to you?" He asked. I didn't say anything. "Kar, I promised you answers. It's only fair." He pulled me onto his lap.

"You keep asking, but you don't wanna know. You don't want my burdens, Emmett. Please, just let this one go." I asked.

"I can't let it go. I care about you too much. We both know that."

"Okay. He hits me. Is that what you wanted to hear? He really likes to touch me. My mother doesn't care. He doesn't try to hide it from anyone but my sisters." I told him. He's shaking.

"Has he…?"

"Once. I'm terrified he'll do it again." I whispered.

"Karson, why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you. You know I would have."

"Because you would have killed him, Emmett. Don't pretend like you wouldn't have. I know you. I know what you would do for me. And I couldn't do that to you. I have it under control. I haven't been staying alone. James has been staying over every night." I told him. Emmett snarled.

"That's so much better! Get help from a stranger! You're shaking up with him every night after what happened to you?!" He yelled. It's a good thing we're alone in the park. I slapped him.

"We are not fucking each other!" I screeched. "It's nice to know that you think that little of me. All he does is share my bed. We're taking it slow. He hasn't done anything to hurt me." I scrambled off of his lap.

"Karson, you don't know him!" He bellowed.

"Neither do you!" I told him. "You're going to forget what I told you and we're going to go back to normal. I shouldn't have told you. It was a mistake. I won't make it again. You need to cool down." I told him, taking a step back. He stood up and visibly calmed down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up at you. I hate that he's hurting you. You've never done anything to deserve it and they always treat you so badly. I feel so helpless. You told me yours, and I promise to tell you mine."

"Okay. Okay. I trust you. I just hate hurting you." I told him. He grabbed my hand and led me to his car. It was a long, quiet ride back to my house. I can see James in my window.

"I'll see tomorrow at school, okay? If you want to talk before that, my phone will be on all night. Take care of yourself." Emmett opened my door for me.

"Right back atcha, Tiger." I told him. I got out and let myself into the house. I headed upstairs.

"You're getting in a little late, aren't you?" A deep voice said from behind me. I froze.

"You aren't supposed to be back until next week." I stammered, turning around.

"I couldn't stay away from my favorite daughter. I have to go out of the country for a few months. I needed to see you before I left. Is parental affection a crime?" Jeff asked I flinched away from him.

"We both know you don't have that kind of affection for anyone. You're a pedophile."

"Such nasty words from such a sweet mouth."

"Raping your underage stepdaughter makes you a pedophile."

"What I'm hearing from you is that you want me to transfer my affections to your sisters. Is that what you want?" He asked, pulling me closer to him by my hair.

"No." I told him.

"Then take off your pants." He ordered. I started shaking. I shook my head. "It isn't a question."

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They went to dinner and a movie. They won't be back for hours. Until then, you're mine." He growled. I fumbled with my jeans.

"You can't do this. We're not alone." I told him, remembering James. "A friend is upstairs." I told him. His eyes shrank into slits.

"Who?" He barked.

"Is this how you get your kicks?" James asked, coming down the stairs.

"Get out of my house." Jeff growled.

"I'm not leaving without her." James pulled me to my feet and fixed my jeans for me. I froze.

"If you don't leave, I will remove you." Jeff got in his face. James seemed to feed off of his anger. It encouraged him. "I will call the police." Jeff pulled out his phone.

"And tell them what? I stopped you from raping Karson? Do you _really_ want to do that? I'm not a teenage girl – you don't scare me. You can't push me around. I'm something worse than you. _You _should be afraid of _me._" He taunted. Jeff started to pale. I looked from him to James. Oh my, God.

"And why is that?" Jeff asked.

"Because I'm the monster you want to be." James moved in front of him and growled – a slow, deep, guttural growl. His eyes flashed red. "If you touch her again, I will kill you. Do you understand me?"

"You can't control me."

"I can and I will. That is a promise. You don't deserve her. You will not touch her, look at her, or talk to her. You are going to leave her mother and a fat check with a divorce. You're not going to go after her sisters. Do you understand me?"

"And if I don't?"

"I will rip your throat open and suck you dry."

"W-what are y-you?"

"I'm a vampire."

"You're what?" I finally found my voice. Oh my, God. Shit just got serious.

_~*.*~  
__And I know when it's getting rough,  
__All the times we spend,  
__Trying to make this love something better then,  
__Just making up again._

_It's not like you to turn away,  
__All the bullshit I can't take –  
__Just when I think I can walk away._

_I'm so addicted to all the things you do,  
__When you're going down on me in between the sheets.  
__Ooh, all the sounds you make, with all the breaths you take,  
__It's unlike anything when you're loving me.  
__~*.*~_

**Author's Note: Hey all, sorry it took so long to get this up. Next chapter will be up much sooner, I swear. Will Jeff take a hike and leave them in peace? Will Emmett and James duke it out? Stay tuned. Review, review, review! **

**Xo Xo  
****Anneryn**


	3. Monster

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been awhile, guys. Here's a new chapter for ya! **

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS.  
****Music Credit: "Monster" – Meg & Dia**

Chapter Three:

_~*.*~  
__His little whispers, 'Love me – love me.  
__That's all I ask for. Love me – love me.'  
__He battered his tiny fists to feel something –  
__Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something._

_Monster,  
__How should I feel?  
__Creatures lie here  
__Looking through the window._

_That night he caged her,  
__Bruised and broke her.  
__He struggled closer,  
__Then he stole her._

_Violet wrists and then her ankles,  
__Silent pain –  
__Then he slowly saw their nightmares  
__Were his dreams.  
__~*.*~_

"I'm not leaving her without Karson. No one can have her if I can't. She is mine. Do you hear me? I don't give a damn what you are. You're not taking her away from me." Jeff growled. He yanked me down the stairs. I landed on the hardwood hard. My face is definitely bleeding. I crawled away.

"I'm not asking. I'm telling you. You've hurt her enough. She's not your rag doll to play with." James pulled Jeff off of the ground by his shirt.

"You'll never have her like I did. I was her first. She will always think of me."

"No, she won't. She isn't going to be afraid of you forever. Tonight is the last time you will see her."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No, but she will and I will help her – she's strong enough to face her own demons. Am I clear?" James growled. Jeff nodded. James dropped him to the ground. "I asked you a question." He growled. The sound of his voice made my skin crawl.

"Y-yes."

"Good, now leave. You're no longer welcome here. Leave." He hissed. Jeff took one last look at me and ran for the door.

"This isn't over." He said over his shoulder and left. James helped me up, his eyes still black. He licked the blood off of my forehead.

"Are you okay?" He asked, quietly. I nodded. He helped me up. I struggled to stand. I think I banged my knee when I fell. "He was your first?" He asked as he helped me up the stairs. I looked at him.

"Technically."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"That's not something that a girl really wants to tell the guy that she just started seeing. It's not like I wanted it. He- He forced me. It was before I met you. Normally he doesn't have time to take it that far." I couldn't stop shaking. He helped me onto my bed. His eyes went back to their natural blue eyes.

"I'm not judging you – I just want to know you. I don't think anything less of you. You're extraordinary." He brought his face closer to mine and traced my jaw with his lips.

"I'm not the extraordinary one; you are. When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Don't play dumb."

"I didn't want to scare you. I won't hurt you. That's not my intention."

"But you've hurt girls before."

"I used to be a different person."

"What kind of person are you now? I mean, how could this even work? I'm human. You'd outlive me. You can't age…"

"There are always options. If this works out, who's to say that you wouldn't want to join me?"

"Join you? You mean…? Oh. You mean… You'd actually consider that? You'd want to turn me? I still haven't been able to get my head around the fact that you're an actual vampire."

"Don't jump the gun. I don't know where this thing with us is heading, but potentially, yeah, I can see it as a possibility, someday. Are you okay with it?" He was quiet, watching my reaction. I bit my lip.

"You don't scare me. You could have hurt me and you haven't. I trust you and whether I should or not is debatable, but I do. I'm okay with who you are. I've already accepted you. This doesn't change anything between us. Does it?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"I don't want it to. I meant what I said. I want to help you get stronger. I want you to believe that you're capable of fighting for yourself because you are. You're beautiful and strong and capable. It's such a turn on." He pushed his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him on instinct. I couldn't help myself. He's my heroin.

"Did you mean what you said?" I asked, detangling myself from him.

"About which part?"

"That I would kill him?"

"I meant every word of what I said to him."

"I can't kill anyone. I don't have it in me."

"I've met men like Jeff before." James told me. I flinched at his name. "They don't change they just get worse. If things had stayed the way they were, you would've ended up dead or close to it. If it came down to your life or his, I know you would fight like hell to stay alive. You're a fighter." He smirked, getting closer. I became suddenly aware of how close we were together. He pressed his lips to my neck. My eyes fluttered closed. I just wanna feel right now. I don't wanna think.

"You think so highly of me. I don't know if I could. God, you make me feel so…" It was hard to talk with what his lips were doing.

"How do I make you feel?"

"Alive." I shuddered against him. His hands slid up my shirt and lifted it off of me. My heart feels like it's going to pound out of my chest.

"What else?" He asked. He started kissing all of my bruises. It feels like he's trying to kiss me better.

"You make me feel beautiful." I gasped. He flipped us over and pulled me onto his stomach. He maneuvered my pants off. I didn't freeze up like I normally do. This feels right. It feels like this is what I'm supposed to be doing with him.

"What else do I make you feel?" He sat up. I straddled him. He pulled off his shirt. I nibbled on his neck.

"Liberated," I whispered. My eyes raked over his body. I ran my hands over his chest. He rolled his hips against me. I moaned. I clamped my mouth shut and looked at him, surprised. We've fooled around before, but normally we stop before we get this far.

"Is that all?" He asked, fiddling with my bra. I can't think straight. He makes me want to melt.

"I-I dunno. I can't think like this." I told him. He smirked.

"Do you trust me?" I asked him.

"Completely," I whispered as he rolled his hips again.

"I have an idea. I think it will help you." He whispered.

"Help with what?"

"Fix you. I want you to feel empowered. I want you to feel like a woman." He watched my reaction. I closed my eyes. God, what is he doing to me? I never get like this. I can feel myself growing wetter by the second.

"I trust you." I told him.

"We'll stop if you get uncomfortable." He assured me. I nodded, slowly. He winked at me. He got up and laid me on my back. "You're beautiful." He looked at me with lust-coated, sexed eyes. I can feel my breathing growing heavier. He pulled my panties off and threw them to the floor. He opened my legs and kissed his way to my sex. I jumped when his lips made contact. "Just relax." He whispered. I nodded. He gave my womanhood a lazy lick. I gasped. He touched everywhere but my nub. I shook. I sat up and pushed him away from me.

"I'm sorry, bad memories." I told him. He shook his head.

"Don't be sorry. Let's try something else. If it doesn't work, we'll stop." He assured me. He switched our positions. I landed on top of him. He moved me onto his chest. "You smell delicious." He growled. He pulled me closer to his face. I propped myself up on my knees, unsure of what he's doing. "Just let go, I'm strong enough for the both of us. I'm a vampire, remember?" I nodded. My phone started going off. I looked over to see who it was. It's Emmett.

"Maybe I should get that." I reached out for it. James shook his head.

"Don't you dare." He moved his mouth underneath my sex. I moaned in surprise when his tongue grazed my nub. He kept teasing my womanhood. I tried to keep my eyes open and watch his movements.

"Fuck." I breathed. He lifted me a little higher and slid his tongue inside of me. I rocked against his tongue. I couldn't help myself. This is amazing. I've never felt more in control. I moved in time with his thrusts. He moved his tongue back onto my clit and I all but screamed. I don't know how much more of this I can take. He made slow, deliberate circles. I can feel myself inching closer to bliss. I growled in frustration. I bucked my hips, trying to get more friction. He held me still. He kept teasing.

He moved a hand and slid a finger inside of my heat. I jumped. I cried out when he fingered my g-spot. He kept his tongue at an agonizing pace. He slowly started moving his tongue faster. I moaned. I hurdled into waves of pleasure. I screamed. My back arched and I felt like I was exploding. He held me still. I had nothing to cling to as I rode it out. He didn't stop, just kept going. I felt the next one creep up on me much faster than the one before. This one hit me harder. A strangle screech escaped my lips.

My bedroom door busted open. I was frozen in pleasure and couldn't fully comprehend what was happening. Emmett stopped short of me bed.

"Emmett?" I asked, breathless. "What?" I grabbed the sheets while my orgasm passed through me. I closed my eyes. I can't believe he's here. Why is he here?

"I thought you were hurt. There was screaming…" Emmett just stared. James moved me off of him. I covered up with my sheet.

"I'm okay." I told him, quietly.

"I see that, now." He said, coldly. "Does she know what you are? Have you told her?" Emmett got in James' face. James got off the bed and smirked.

"She knows. I told her tonight. She's fine with it, especially after I threw Jeff out. What about you? You've known her for how long? I know you haven't told her what you are." James stared him down. I put on my bra and shirt. I got off the bed and pulled on pajama pants from the floor. I walked in between them.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Emmett swallowed, hard.

"He isn't the only vampire here. All of the Cullens are vampires. We don't hunt humans or drink from them. We only hunt animals. I knew you had a lot going on. I didn't want to scare you."

"I've known you for a year and you didn't tell me?"

"Trust goes both ways, Kar. You didn't tell me until tonight. I was going to tell you in the morning. I told you that I had news. Don't be like that. I love you. You're my girl. You know that." He put a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged him off.

"How could you keep that from me?" I asked him.

"I thought you of all people would understand. You're a hypocrite, Kar." He growled.

"I love you – you know that I do, but it's a lot to take it. A lot happened tonight. I found out my boyfriend and best friend are vampires. James kicked Jeff out after he tried to… It's just been intense. Give me a minute to breathe, okay? I don't want you two to rip each other's head's off." I took a deep breath. How did things go from sexy to psycho in zero seconds flat?

"Maybe you should judge things so fast, Cullen." James smirked at him. I glared at him.

"This doesn't concern you." Emmett growled.

"Maybe you should knock next time." James winked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll talk to you in the morning, alright?" I told him. He nodded. I gave him a hug. "Goodnight, Em." He kissed my forehead.

"Take care of her." He told James.

"She doesn't need it. She can't take care of herself." James told him. Emmett nodded and left. I sat down on the bed. James wrestled with the door until it closed. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" I asked him. He smirked.

"Are we talking about the door or something else?"

"Something else." I told him, quietly. He smiled and put his arms around my waist.

"Does that mean you like it when I eat you out?" He asked, huskily. I groaned, inwardly. How is he this hot? I grabbed onto him when I felt my knees starting to get weak. "I'll take that as a yes. Did you enjoy it?"

"More than I thought possible. I've never had one before."

"Oral or an orgasm?"

"Both." I told him. He nuzzled my mouth.

"You know, if we do stay together for a while, we're going to have to move around every few years. I know that's long term, but I don't want there to be any unnecessary surprises."

"I appreciate that. You know that Jeff was serious, right? It isn't over."

"We'll step up the self-defense lessons."

"Thanks."

"I know you can do this. You're stronger than you think you are."

"I don't see it."

"You will."

_~*.*~  
__Monster,  
__How should I feel?  
__Creatures lie here,  
__Looking through the windows._

_I will  
__Hear their voices.  
__I'm a glass child.  
__I am Hannah's regrets._

_Monster,  
__How should I feel?  
__Turn the sheet down –__Murder ears with pillow lace._

_There's bathtubs  
__Full of glow flies.  
__Bathe in kerosene –  
__Their words tattooed in his veins, yeah._

**Author's Note: Alright, this chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it. SO, a new chapter will up within a week… Next chapter James gets a haircut and more drama. Stay tuned. Review, review. :)**

**Xo Xo  
****Anneryn**


	4. Damaged

**Author's Note: Hey all, sorry it's forever since the last update. I didn't have Microsoft Word for a while. But, I'm back now. Anywho, here's another chapter for ya. Reviews would be fabulous.**

**Music Credit: "Damaged" – TLC  
****I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Four:

_~*.*~  
__I know I'm kind of strange to you sometimes.  
__Don't always say, what's on my mind.  
__You know I've been hurt, by some guy.  
__But I don't wanna mess up this time._

_And I really, really, really care.  
__And I really, really, really want you.  
__And I think I'm kinda scared.  
_'_Cause I don't wanna lose you._

_If you're really, really, really there,  
__Then maybe you can hang through.  
__I hope you understand –  
__It's nothing to you._

_My heart's at a low –  
__I'm so much to manage.  
__I think you should know that I've been damaged.  
_

_I'm falling in love.  
__There's one disadvantage –  
__I think you should know that I've been damaged._

_I might look through your stuff, for what I don't wanna find.  
__Or I might just set you up, to see if you're all mine.  
__I'm a little paranoid, from what I've been through.  
__Don't know what you got yourself into.  
__~*.*~_

"Well, I didn't see that coming." I whispered. James stroked the side of my face.

"You didn't see what coming?"

"Yesterday – all of it. Everything yesterday caught me off guard." I told him. He nodded.

"Do you regret any of it?"

"A little bit. I mean, I regret not being able to fight Jeff off alone. When he's like that, I freeze. I can't help it. It's like my brain turns off. Sometimes I'm able to fight. But, it always hurts a lot less when I let him have his way. I feel so pathetic."

"You're anything but pathetic. You'll see that soon enough. When push comes to shove, you'll kick ass. You're learning how to defend yourself. I won't let him touch you until I know you're ready to take him on."

"You sound so sure."

"Angel, I am sure."

"It sounds so naughty when you say it." I told him, finally meeting his eyes. He smirked.

"Even angels have fallen. Do you regret what we did together?" He asked. His eyes roamed over my body. I immediately felt ten degrees hotter. I know he's talking about what went on right before Emmett walked in. He's so much different than anyone I've met and what happened yesterday was unlike anything that I've ever experienced. Do I regret it? No. Do I want to do it again? Not yet.

"I don't regret it." I told him, quietly. "But, I not ready to it again. Or for sex. I wanna take things slow with us, especially with everything else going on." I told him.

"You're calling the shots in that department. I don't want to rush you into anything or push you to anything that you're not ready for. I care for you, Karson. I don't want to do anything to tarnish that. You're my girl." A lazy smile spread across his lips.

"It's refreshing to be in charge of something for once." I admitted. "I gotta shower and get ready. I told Emmett we'd talk this morning. I think it'd be better if we talked face to face." I told him.

"Do you want company?"

"Will you hang out in the bathroom with me while I shower? I'd feel more comfortable with you in there." I told him, getting up. He nodded.

"Of course, Angel." I swear, every time he calls me that, I melt a little inside.

"Like that, naughty." I told him. He chuckled and followed me to the bathroom. He kept his eyes on my face as I changed. It's crazy how the smallest things feel intimate with him. It always takes me by surprise.

"Maybe it's on purpose _Karson._"

"I can handle going to talk to Emmett alone." I told him as I got into the shower.

"Alright. Call me if you need me. I have a few things to take care of. I'll be back by the time you're finished with the Cullens."

"What did you want to do later?" I asked him.

"I think we should talk to your mother about her husband and what he's been doing to you." He said softly. I didn't answer him. I washed myself with record speed and shaved before turning off the water.

"What makes you so sure that she'll care? There's no way that she doesn't know that something has been going on. I mean, sometimes it's so obvious even though he always tried to hide it. She'd walk in and he'd be on me or leaning in the kiss my neck or just holding me to the wall. Sure, he'd turn around and smile and tell her something to distract her and play it off but I don't know how she never saw it. Maybe she never wanted to. Either way, what's she gonna do?" I asked him. He turned around and let me dry off with privacy. I got dressed and brushed my teeth.

"If you tell her, she can't say that she never knew. That's why. If he gives her a divorce, he won't leave her with nothing. He can't. Not if she threatens to tell the judge. You won't know until you try."

"What happens if she doesn't believe me?" I asked him.

"We leave. You can stay with me at my place. There's nothing holding you here, anymore. If he does anything to your sisters, he's dead. He won't breathe long enough to hurt another soul if he tries anything."

"You're always so sure." I whispered. He cupped my face.

"I've been around for a long time, Angel. There's no one that can hide from me. I'm what you'd call a tracker. I was always good at hunter when I was younger. After I was turned, my ability amplified. I'm not afraid of him. You have nothing to fear from him, anymore." He assured me. My voice caught in my throat. I wish I could say that I have as much faith in this that he has, but I can't. He held me. "No one is going to hurt you."

"I believe you." I told him. He nodded. "I should get going. I'm sure Emmett's wondering what's taking me so long. I'll call you when I'm heading back."

"Do you want a ride?"

"No, I wanna walk. It'll be nice to clear my head. Fresh air would do me good." I told him. I gave him a quick kiss and left. The walk to Emmett's seems so much longer this morning. Maybe it's because we've never had to have a major talk like this one before. I'm not even sure how I'm going to look him in the eye today. I mean, he saw yesterday, all of me, exposed for him to see. It's not every day that you're best friend walks in on you naked. Naked would have been better than what he walked in on. It doesn't help that I know that he has a thing for me. Every time I see him I'm going to picture that moment.

I finally got to the Cullens' house. I didn't have to knock. Emmett was waiting for me outside. He didn't say anything when he saw me. Well, this is officially awkward.

"Let's take a walk Kar." He suggested. I nodded. He offered me an arm. I took it and we set off in silence. I'm guessing he doesn't want the rest of his family hearing this conversation. "I don't think any less of you because of what I walked in on yesterday. I know that you're worried about it. I can see it written all over your face."

"Am I that transparent?"

"No, but I know you. I love you, Kar. That's not gonna stop just because you're shacking up with James. I heard what you were saying. I'm doing my best to keep an open mind. So far it seems like he's been good for you. Until he stops being good for you, we won't have any problems. I can be civil for your sake. We both want what's best for you. I just want you to be okay. He took care of Jeff. That's huge."

"You don't know how good it is to hear you say that. You're my boy. I don't want anything to change that. I've never had a friend like you, Em. You're fucking special in the best kind of way." I told him. He gave me a sad smile.

"But you're with him and I have to respect that. Just tell me one thing… If I had said something before he got here, would I have had a chance with you? I didn't do anything until it was too late. Someone already stole you away."

"Let's not go there." I tried to deflect his question.

"I have to know."

"Yes. I have feelings for you. Is that what you wanted to hear? Yeah, had you said something before then we would have had a shot. You're a catch." I told him. We stopped walking. We were in the middle of the woods. He turned to face me. The hurt in his eyes tells me that I shouldn't have told him anything. He's going to wonder what could have been.

"I fucked up and it's my fault. Just promise me one thing." He tucked my hair behind my ear. I nodded. "If things don't work out with James just remember that you have someone else waiting for you." He whispered. I nodded. He broke my heart in one sentence. That's all it took. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Emmett." I told him.

"Hey, no tears over me." He pulled me to his chest. "I'll keep things platonic. I won't put you in that position. I care about you, too much."

"I'll remember. I promise. I don't see this thing between James and me ending anytime soon. I appreciate you respecting that. I don't know what I'd do without your friendship. You mean the world to me, Em. You really do." I told him. I pulled away.

"You'll never have to find out. And if you ever need help with anything, I'm here for you."

"The same goes for you. I know I'm not as old as you are and I'm not nearly as strong, but I'm here for you – even if it's just because you need someone to listen to you. You're not alone." I reached up and ruffled his hair.

"What are you going to do about Jeff?" He asked.

"Well, James has been giving me self-defense lessons. I'm better prepared to take care of myself now than I ever was. Right now it's just the waiting game. We're waiting to see what he'll do next. He's unpredictable.

~*.*~

We went back to Emmett's and talked a while longer. I had lunch with him and talked to Esme. She helped explain some of their culture with me. They're vegetarians. I have nothing but respect for them. I feel like I'm waking up in this crazy dream. I never thought things like this were possible. I guess nothing is as it seems, not really.

I called James and started walking home. The walk home was a lot faster than the walk to the Cullen's place.

"Karson, don't you know little girls shouldn't walk through the woods all alone?"

"It's a good thing I'm not a little girl, then." I spun around. Why is he here? How did James not scare him off?! I never thought he'd come back so soon. Of course he'd try to get me alone.

"But you are little, compared to me. You used to be such a good little girl, so willing and so eager. What happened? Did your little boyfriend make you defiant? You need to be reminded of your place." He leered at me, creeping closer. I took a step back. I can't freeze. I can't freeze. I repeated my mantra. If I freeze, I'm as good as dead. I can't let that happen. I don't want to die and I sure as hell don't want him to force himself on me, either.

"I'm not yours. And I'm not his. I'm my own person and you can't hurt me anymore." I told him, my voice shaking despite my determination.

"Who's going to stop me?"

"I will. I'm better than this. I don't deserve it. It's not right." I told him.

"I've never been with anyone who felt more right. Your pussy is so tight. It feels so much better when I take it from you. Part of you has to enjoy it. If not, you'll learn to like the pain." He clasped his hand around my arm. I jerked away from him. His eyes glittered with amusement. "What are you gonna do? Your boyfriend's not here to save you, now."

"I don't need to be saved. I can save myself."

"Since when? I'm going to enjoy beating the confidence out of you." He sneered. He yanked me to him. I lunged forward and jammed my knee into his groin. He groaned and doubled over, taking me with him. I squirmed underneath him, struggling to get free. "Stupid bitch." He spat. He backhanded me and started fighting to undo my jeans. I managed to get a hand free. I grabbed his face and squeezed before pushing him away from me. "Stop fighting it!" He screamed.

"Never." I slammed my palm into his nose. I felt it break. Blood squirted onto my face. He froze and clutched his wound. I took advantage of his pause and scrambled away from him.

"You're dead. Get back here. You're going to wish I killed you. Your pussy is going to be sore for days." He growled, failing to get to his feet. I looked around for a make-shift weapon. There has to be something. I grabbed a small log and made my way back to him. His eyes are livid. I can see his erection straining the button on his pants. I gulped.

"Stay away from me. This is the last time I'm going to tell you. If it comes down to you or me, I chose me." I told him. He smirked, staining his teeth crimson with blood.

"What are you going to do? Hit me?" He taunted.

"If you give me no other choice, yes." I told him. He's only a man. It's him or me. I can do this.

"Hit me Karson. That's the only way you're getting out of here. I think we both know that. You don't have it in you." His eyes raked down my body. He bit his lip. "I'm going to make that body scream." He promised.

I saw red. I ran at him, raising the stick. I hit him as hard as I could. I hit his shoulder. He yelled in pain. He pushed me away from him. I hit the ground, hard. I couldn't focus my eyes. I just knew he was on me. He punched my jaw. Payback for what I had done to him, only he didn't stop. He kept hitting me, finding new targets. I gritted my teeth. I will not cry for him. I struggled against him, grabbing whatever I could as leverage to get away from him. I finally hit flesh. I heard him hiss in pain. I wiggled out of him grip and tried to crawl away. He pulled me back to him. I grabbed the stick and swung it at him wildly. I heard a sickening thud. I sat up, shaking. Oh, my God.

Is he dead? I tried to stop my hand from shaking long enough to feel for his pulse. He's alive. There's isn't any blood on his head. I got up backed away from him. I couldn't look away from him. I really did it. Oh, my God. I really did it. I stood up to him. I've been waiting for so long for the chance to stand up to him.

I pulled out my phone and called James.

"Angel, where are you? I've been waiting for you."

"James…" My voice cracked. "Jeff, he found me on my way back. I hit it. He fell so hard. He's breathing. I don't know what to do. What do I do?" I'm hysterical.

"I'll be right there. Don't move." He hung up the phone. I waited in shock for what felt like hours. I'm sure it wasn't any longer than a minute. He all but flew to me. I held me from him, taking in my appearance. "How far did the bastard get?" He asked, seeing my jeans torn and falling off. I shook my head.

"He didn't. It didn't go there. I didn't give him a chance." I told him.

"I'll kill him for hurting you." He growled. Before I had a chance to say anything he let go of me and picked up Jeff by the scruff of his neck. Jeff jolted awake. "Give me one reason why I should let you live." He snarled.

"I won't touch her again. I'll get out of town and leave her mother. I'll leave her with more than enough to live comfortably and to pay for the girls' futures. You'll never hear from me again. I swear." He coughed. He's shaking. He knows he fucked up this time. I lost my voice.

"You will file for divorce today and don't think that I won't follow you. You'll agree to all of her mother's demands and you'll move out of state. Do you hear me?" He asked. Jeff nodded. "I'll keep checking up on you. If you hurt another woman I will be there to end you. You won't have time to breathe, to run, to plead, nothing. Do you understand?"

"I-I understand. I'll tell Lauren everything. I'll leave tonight. I'll pull whatever strings I have to get the divorce pushed through right away." He whispered.

"Good. Go now. I'm giving you a five minute head start. You have thirty minutes to pack your things from the house and explain everything."

"I d-don't have the divorce papers." Jeff whined. James let Jeff fall to the ground.

"Get them. You have an hour." He barked. "Before you go, apologize to Karson for the scumbag you are." James stared him down. Jeff froze, taken aback. He looked at me, completely fearful.

"I'm s-sorry, Karson." He stuttered.

"If he doesn't kill you, I will. I don't want to see you after today." I told him, quietly. He nodded and ran. As soon as he was out of sight I felt my body sag. All of my adrenaline is gone. I feel exhausted. James picked me up in his arms and held me.

"I'm so sorry, Angel. I should have known that something was wrong. I never thought that he would try something like that so soon." He whispered. I didn't say anything. I can't feel my hands. I can't feel anything. I can't think. What just happened? I couldn't answer him. He put me down and took my phone out of my hand. He dialed some number. "Emmett, it's James. Karson was attacked. Can I bring her there? Her house is out of the question at the moment." He asked. "I understand. We'll take our time getting there. Are you staying or will it just be Carlisle?" There was a pause. "Alright. Thank you." He hung up. "Let's go. We're going to get you cleaned up. Emmett will be back to see you after you're cleaned up. I nodded.

The walk to the Cullens' was silent. James didn't try to get me to talk. I think he figured it out. He knocked on the door.

"You must be James. Please come in. How is she?" Carlisle greeted us.

"She's in shock. I don't know how much damage was done. I got thereafter the fight. She held her own." He told him, proudly.

"Good for her. She's such a sweet girl, but that's often the case, isn't it?" Carlisle asked. "Let's take this upstairs, into my study. I have my medical supplies up there." We went upstairs. James put me down. "I'm going to have to take off your clothes to assess the damage, Karson – do you understand?" He asked. I forced myself to nod. My clothes were gone before I realized it. He kept my undergarments in place. For that, I'm thankful. He gently pressed his fingers on my skin, trying to see how badly I was hurt. "He did a number on her. Healing is going to be a painful process. I can prescribe some medication that will make it easier on her… Are you going to stay with her?"

"I'll only leave her side when I have to feed. I won't leave her alone. I'm sure Emmett wouldn't mind helping while I go." He answered. Carlisle nodded.

"While we're on the subject, I hope you appreciate the fact that this is claimed territory. There is no killing in Forks. This is claimed territory." Carlisle told him. James nodded.

"I respect your ways. I won't do anything to threaten my future here."

"How long are you planning on staying?"

"As long as she'll have me – I've never been much of a settler."

"Why her?"

"I'm still trying to figure that one out. She… enchants me. I know I can help her. She doesn't realize how amazing she is. In all of my years, I've never met someone like her."

"Is it because of your similar backgrounds?" Esme asked him, coming into the study. I looked up in surprise. "It wasn't hard to see."

"In part, but not entirely."

"You really care for her." Esme continued. She watched his reaction. "It's nice to see. She's changed since you've been in her life."

"Karson, you have two broken ribs. You're lucky he didn't break your jaw. I'm going to have to reset your shoulder." Carlisle told me. I nodded. I braced myself as he yanked my arm back into place. I screamed. He flashed a light into my eyes. I zoned out through the rest of his tests. "You have a slight concussion." I didn't hear anything else he said. I couldn't focus on anything.

Eventually he sent James out to pick up the prescriptions. Emmett took me home. He let me wear some of his sweatpants and a shirt from Alice. I didn't say anything the rest of the night. I feel numb. I can't stop feeling numb. He tucked me into bed and went to explain things to my mother. I guess Jeff had already been by. She was hysterical.

~*.*~

I blinked, trying to focus my eyes. I don't remember falling asleep. Emmett kept waking me up ever twenty minutes. James is here now. It's daylight out now, so I guess I'm okay.

"Is he really gone?"

"He's not coming back. You're safe. I promise."

"Don't leave me."

"Never."

_~*.*~  
__And I really, really, really want you.  
__And I think I'm kind of scared,  
_'_Cause I don't want to lose you._

_If you're really, really, really there,  
__Maybe you can hang through.  
__I hope you understand.  
__It's nothing to you.  
__(It's nothing to you.)_

_My heart's at a low.  
__I'm so much to manage.  
__I think you should know that I've been damaged.  
__(Ooh, I think you should know that I've been damaged.)  
__I'm falling in love.  
__There's one disadvantage.  
__I think you should know that I've been damaged.  
__~*.*~_

**Author's Note: Jeff is finally out of the picture. Review, review.  
****-Anneryn**


End file.
